What About Bulma
by RyeUkitake
Summary: When a new Saiyan female comes to earth, she immediately catches Vegeta's eye. Vegeta struggles with hiding his relationship with Kaede from Bulma.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, _Prince_" Kaede mocked playfully, as she dodged yet another of Vegeta's attacks. "You can do better than that." A smirk came accross the Prince's lips, as he watched her black hair blowing in the breeze, while she waited for him to strike again. His eyes narrowed, and his smirk grew into a smile before he said:

"Lets make this a bit more interesting, little girl. Lets see if you can manage to dogde my attacks while you fight back." Kaede's smile boardered on evil, as she lowered herself into a fighting pose.

"Bring it" She laughed. Vegeta came at her quickly, and directed a punch towards her face. She dodged it like it was nothing, and managed to kick him in the side of the head before he could try to hit her again. But he remained unfazed, and had his knee in her stomach faster than she could blink. Kaede doubled over, and he heard her groaning. But when he got close enough to deliver the final blow, she grabbed his hair in both of her fists, and slammed his face into her knee. The Prince blinked repeatedly, suprised by the feeling of warm blood dripping from his nose.

"Perhaps it's time we stopped for today, little girl. Things could get nasty if they go any farther. I don't want to see you get hurt." He mumbled as he walked away from her. Before he knew it, her face was inches from his own. He was looking directly into her beautiful onyx eyes, as she grinned at him.

"I'm not too much for the Saiyan Prince, am I?" she giggled, the resplendant smile on her face was the only thing keeping Vegeta from turning into a Super Saiyan, and ending this spar properly. He felt a longing inside of him, and couldn't decide wheather it was to fight, or if it was for her. He shook it off and told her:

"If you really think that, you're more of a fool than I thought imaginable." She giggled again, then appeared suddenly behind him, arms around his waist, chin on his shoulder.

"Oh, Vegeta," her voice was that a twelve-year-old who wanted to play. "Of course I know I'm no match for you." Her breath was hot on his neck, and though she may not have sounded any older than his daughter, he knew the thoughts he was having weren't perverted or wrong.

"You know" she began, her lips no more than an inch from his ear. "There's other things we can do to work off our energy" Her voice was erotic, and sent chills down his spine. He could feel her fingers touching his bare chest, tracing the lines of his muscles. He pulled himself from her grasp abruptly, and turned to face her. She was looking at him innocently, slowly batting her eyelashes.

"What?" she asked. He hung his head and cursed, running a hand through his hair. When he spoke again, his voice was low and sounded laboured.

"Kaede. I have a wife." He wouldn't meet her eyes. Kaede's once smiling mouth turned to a frown, and she looked down at her boots. This posture made her look so vulnerable, no longer the strong, authoritative Kaede that he knew. As he stared at her, he realized how little clothing she was wearing; her breasts were barely covered by a piece of red spandex, black short-shorts covered her lower half, and she wore white gloves, and white boots, much like his. The rest of her strong, but feminine body was uncovered. He couldn't help but think of what was beneath the small bits of material, and that thought led him to ones of her covered by his own naked body. As he imagined the things he could be doing to her, he grew hard, and a low growl escaped from him. One more look from her was all the persuasion he needed; the second her eyes landed on him, he was directly in front of her, removing her barely-there clothes. He scooped her off of her feet, and placed her gently on the grass of the clearing they were in. He lowered himself on top of her, and covered her lips with his, as she stripped him of his training clothes... which by this point was only pants anyways.

He gently pushed himself insider her, and the friction had them both groaning loudly. He rolled himself onto his back, never breaking their connection, so that she was on top of him. He placed one hand on her upper thigh, and made her move her hips, as he thrusted up into her. His other hand found her tail, and she moaned as he stroked it in rhythm with their movements. Vegeta growled in approval as her muscles contracted around him, and she hit her peak. Exhausted, Kaede dropped her hands on either side of the Prince's head, and attempted to hold herself up. But Vegeta wouldn't hear of this.

"Wrap... your... arms... around my... neck" He said, his words punctuated by his thrusts. The tired female did as she was told, and soon his arms were wrapped around her waist, moving her in time with himelf.

"Oh, fuck, Kaede" he started to moan, as his breathing and movements became uneven. He held her even more tightly, and cursed loudly as he finished inside of her. Then his whole body relaxed, and he breathed heavily, loving the feeling of Kaede's weight resting on top of him. He smirked to himself.

But before long, his smirk turned to a frown as he thought "What about Bulma?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kaede watched Vegeta closely as he re-dressed himself; he slipped into his work-out pants, pulled a muscle shirt over his head, stepped into his boots, and carried his gloves in his hands. He had, what seemed to be, a nervous expression on his face, she noticed, and she wondered what was bothering him. She started to walk up behind him, zipping up her sweater as she went, and placed a and on his shoulder.

"Whats wrong, Prince?" she asked him. When he turned to face her, there was fire in his eyes.

"How about you mind your own business, little girl." He snapped. She blinked quickly, suprised by the anger in his voice.

"Sorry, Vegeta" she bagan, reaching for his hand. But before she could touch him, he raised his hand, and made rough contact with his palm to her cheek.

"You're damn right you're sorry!" He yelled. She touched her face where the Prince had slapped her, and tears welled up in her eyes. She saw that his face softened into something that almost looked like regret.

"Oh, Kaede, I'm so-" before he could finish, she was flying away at full speed.

She set herself down deep in the forest, and leaned up against a large tree. She couldn't believe Vegeta had hit her like that. Since the day she arrived on earth, he had never struck her in an out-of-training situation, and after the time they had just shared in the clearing, it hurt even more. Kaede lowered herself to the ground, and remembered coming to Earth;

_Upon returning to Planet Vegeta after a long mission, Kaede discovered that her home planet no longer existed in it's proper coordinates. She searched for it for days, but was unsuccessful. Eventually, she landed on a near-by planet belonging to Freiza, and was told by a surviving Saiyan warrior that their planet had been destroyed. She feigned sorrow, but wasn't all that disappoined by the loss of her home. Kaede was the strongest female warrior from Planet Vegeta, and felt she was above the former inhabitants anyway. After years of roaming, she heard word of two extremely strong fighters on a planet called Earth, which she found was not too far from her current position. After a few days of travelling, she landed in a deserted area of this unfamilliar planet, and with her scouter, sought out the highest power levels... Which brought her right to Goku and Vegeta, who were sparring in the clearing. Vegeta took her under his wing, and trained her to be even stronger and faster than she had ever been. _

She realized that she had fallen for the Prince of her race three months after coming here, and now six months later, she found her self resenting him. Kaede brought her knees up to her chest, and buried her face in her hands.

xxx

As soon as Vegeta's hand came in contact with Kaede's face, he regretted hitting her. But when he'd tried to apologize to her, she flew away. As the Prince trudged home, a million thoughts ran through his brain. Among those were how he would apologize to Kaede, and what he wanted to tell Bulma he did while he was out. He opened the door to his house, and slid inside, trying not to make a sound. He hoped that Bulma wouldn't hear him, and that he wouldn't have to see right away. He wanted to shower, because Kaede's sweet, maple scent was all over him... and as much as he loved it, it couldn't stay while he was in the same house with his wife. He walked stealthily towards the bathroom, and was almost there when Bulma stepped in front of him.

"Hi, Vegeta!" she smiled. "How was training?"

"Not now, Onna." He replied, pushing past her. He stepped into the bathroom, shut the door, and turned on the shower as hot as it would go.


	3. Chapter 3

The Prince stood beneath the spray of the shower, leaning against the wall, his head down. The heat of the water was almost too much for him to handle, and had turned his skin bright red the moment it hit him. But it washed away his guilt, washed away any physichal remnants of what had happened in the clearing with Kaede.

_God _he thought. _What have I done? _He replayed the events in his head, and even thinking of them now made him hard... Until he rememered hitting her. He clenched his fists, and pounded them into the wall behind him, cracking the tile. That was probably the stupidest thing he'd done all evening; the young female had done nothing wrong, she had just tried to show him some sympathy. And, because his mind was full of mixed emotions, he took his anger at himself out on her.

"Idiot!" he mumbled to himself. He had to find her, to make sure she was okay. Kami knew why, he knew damn well she could look after herself. But still, he worried about her. She seemed very upset when she left, and he didn't want her doing anything foolish. He groaned, frustrated, and ran a bar of soap over his skin for a third time. He figured he was as clean as he would get... But it still wasn't enough. He sighed, shut off the shower, and wrapped a towel around his hips. Vegeta sat on the floor, against the wall in the bathroom, and thought about what he should do. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed his wife, and even though he would never tell her that, he really hoped she knew. But, as much as that were true, he really enjoyed being with Kaede... And he would probably do that again without much hesitation. Vegeta didn't know what to think anymore... of himself, or his feelings. He blinked a couple times, got up, and went to dress himself. Kaede, he decided, didn't need to be found until morning, and he would spend tonight with Bulma.

xxx

"Uhh, hey Kaede" Goku stared confused at the female Saiyan on his doorstep. She was smiling at him in her usual way, but he didn't really know why she was here. He didn't think he had ever seen her without Vegeta close by, and looked around a second time, just to be sure he wasn't hiding somewhere. But, Goku didn't sense his Ki near by...

"Wanna spar?" She asked, sounding hopeful. He cocked his head to the side and stared at her.

"Don't you usually train with Vegeta?" he asked her, sounding skeptical. A look passed over her face, but it was gone before he could tell what it meant.

"Vegeta goes too easy on me. I'm looking for a challenge" she laughed. He was wondering if he's heard her right.

"Umm, are you sure we're talking about the same Vegeta?" he asked. "Because he never goes easy on anyone... not even his own son. And I'm sure if his daughter and him were to spar, he'd have no problems knocking her out. He takes his training very seriously." Kaede laughed again.

"Well, all I know is that he never tries with me. Whenever he has an opportunity to take me down, he says we should stop." She shrugged.

"Besides, Goku, you're stronger than he is. A fight with you would be a better test of my abilities" Kaede, he noticed, was definitely a good looking young girl, especially when she smiled the way she was now, though he didn't find himself even remotely attracted to her. He wondered fleetingly if Bulma had an issue with her husband spening so much time with her. He assumed ChiChi wouldn't like it if it were him. He didn't say anything to her, just stood and looked at her. He watched her smile fall as she said:

"If you don't want to that's -"

"No, no. Just let me get some stuff together" he said, rushing into the house to change into his training clothes.

xxx

"Hello, Bulma" Vegeta smiled, as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hair smelled like fresh berries, and he breathed the scent in deeply. He looked over her shoulder, and watched her cutting carrots.

"Hi, Vegeta" he could hear the smile in her voice. "How was your day?"

"It was good," he sighed. "That knife looks sharp, woman. Be careful not to cut yourself." Human skin wasn't as durable as a Saiyan's... And he didn't want her to hurt herself.

"Don't worry, Vegeta. I'll be fine." He nodded, absentmindedly. His ears perked up at the sound of light footsteps behind them, and then:

"Woah, that's not something you see every day" Bulla's voice reminded him of Kaede's... But he wouldn't think about that.

"What do you mean, Bulla?" he asked.

"Umm, I don't think I've ever seen you that close to Mom before." she laughed quietly. He smiled, and kissed his wife on the cheek before going to his daughter. He kissed her forehead, and ruffled her hair.

"Dad!" she laughed, "You're messing my hair!" He smiled at her.

"Sorry". Bulla went to the fridge, and Bulma told her to not spoil her supper. When she rolled her eyes, Vegeta said:

"Bulla! Don't be rude to your mother!" Her eyes widened, and she ran out of the room.

"Is she always like that?" He asked, shocked at his daughter.

"For the most part... She takes after her father." Bulma turned to him, and took his hand. She brought it to her mouth, and kissed all of his fingers.

"You know... Dinner won't be ready for an hour..." She whispered. "And the kids are busy..." Vegeta smirked at her, as she placed his hand on her neck. He pulled her close, and kissed her lips. The Prince put a hand on her nack, and the other beneath her knees. He scooped her up, and carried her to their bedroom.

xxx

As Goku walked with Kaede, he realized he knew almost nothing about her. He knew that she was a Saiyan, and she was about the same age as Vegeta. He knew that she had hair that looked like Raditz's, and a dimple on her right cheek... But nothing more. Not her favorite colour, her signature moves, or what she did while she wasn't training. They walked in silence for a while until Goku said:

"So tell me about Planet Vegeta". She looked at him like he'd spoken another language.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Don't you remember it?" He realized that, while he didn't know her that well, she hardly knew him either. He chuckled to himself.

"I forgot you didn't know about me." She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean 'I don't know about you', Goku?" Her voice sounded full of arrogance, and he realized this was probably common of all Saiyans, aside from himself.

"Well, I was raised here on earth, by humans... I was sent away from Planet Vegeta when I was first born." She blinked a few times, and looked at him.

"Ah, yes you couldn't have been that old when it was destroyed anyways... Well, Vegeta was a nice place, we had big cities, rural areas, suburbs... Alot like here, but different, if that makes any sense." Goku nodded at her.

"It does". Kaede nodded back to him.

"Since I was female, I never really got out that much. There were only a few females that the king allowed to go out and fight along side the males. And my father fought often... But whenever he was home, he would train me, telling me that someday I could fight like him."

"Well, it seems he was right. You're tough"

"Yes, that is true. By the time I was four, I was already as strong as he was. But when I asked King Vegeta, Vegeta's father, if I could travel to other planets, and fight with my father, he told me no. So I ran away for a few months, travelled to far off planets, killed their inhabitants, you know, did Saiyan work. And when I returned, the planet had been destroyed. I was told almost everyone was killed... Even my father, and my two brothers..."

"That's so sad, Kaede" Goku said sympathetically. She nodded.

"I didn't really know my youngest brother. He was just born when I left. And really, I didn't mind that much. I hated living there, but I was sad to see Raditz and my father die. " Goku's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, and he forgot how to talk.

"Raditz?" he managed to choke out. She looked at him questioningly.

"Yes. He was my older brother." Goku stood there dumbfounded, staring at Kaede.

"What the hell is your problem, Goku?"

"Kaede..." He said in disbelief. "You're my sister." Her eyes widened.

"Kakarot?"

xxx

**A/N: Thanks, everyone, for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. I thre a bit of a twist in at the end there... This is getting really fun to write, so there`ll be more by either tonight or tomorow. Thanksss :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta lay on his back in his bed, with Bulma curled up next to him. Her skin was cool against his, and her turquoise hair was fanned out over his chest. He had one hand behind his head, and the other wrapped around his woman. He smirked to himself as Bulma yawned sleepily. It seemed that he'd worn her out, and he liked it. Nothing short of defeating Kakarot in a fight would have been more satisfying. As she started to roll away from him, he grabbed her arm gently.

"Where are you going?" he asked, hoping she didn't have to go anywhere.

"I have to go finish up dinner, the kids are probably starved... They always are." She laughed, and though he was dissappointed that he wouldn't get to lay next to her anymore, he let her go. As Bulma got to her feet, the Prince sat up, and watched as she dressed herself. Her body was beautiful; all soft feminine curves, and creamy white skin. So... different from Kaede's hard muscles and tan.

_Damnit_ he thought to himself. _You have to stop thinking about that girl._ As he told himself that, he realized that he didn't think he could do it. Kaede awoke something in him... An energy that wasn't an urge to fight. He ran a hand through his hair, and cursed to himself.

"Is everything ok, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, buttoning up her shirt. He smiled at her weakly, and nodded.

"Yes. Everything is fine." he lied. He knew that she wasn't convinced, but she didn't say anything more. He figured she learned prying is never a good idea with him. He reached for her hand, and pulled her into his lap. He rested his palm lightly against her cheek, and stroked with his thumb. The confused expression on her face kind of made him sad; affection from him was apparently abnormal... And he felt bad for not being this way more often.

"You're very beautiful, Bulma. And you're a good female" the words felt akward coming from his mouth, but he felt the need to tell her. "And..." the expression bouncing around his headwas foregin to him, and he couln't remember ever saying it. "I..." he chickened out at the last second, and brought his lips to hers gently. When he pulled back, the smile on her face was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. The Prince kissed her forehead.

"Go finish cooking. We don't want the children to start complaining." She nodded, still smiling at him, got up and left the room. He fell back against the pillows, and covered his face with his hands. He wanted to do right by Bulma, he really did... But he couldn't stop thinking of Kaede...

xxx

"You mean... Raditz wasn't killed when Planet Vegeta was destroyed?" Kaede asked, seeming hopeful. A drop of sweat ran down Goku's forehead, and he tried to plan his next words carefully.

"Uhh, no. No, he wasn't..." He said, looking around nervously.

"Does that mean he's still alive, Kakarot?" Her voice was so cheerful, he hated that he had to crush her hopes.

"Well... See.. He, uh... Hmm.." Goku stuttered, and tried to find the right words. "Raditz came to earth to find me, a long time ago... And kidnapped my oldest son because I refused to kill everyone who lived here," When he looked at his sister, the excitement in her eyes was gone, and replaced with a tentative worry.

"When I went after him with my friend Piccolo, he tried to kill us both. So, I had to hold Raditz while Piccolo, uh, killed him... And both of us ended up dying." He watched a tear roll down her face, but then she looked at him in confusion.

"You died? But... You're right here. That doesn't make any sense. You're lying to me." Her words had undertones of anger. He jumped right into his explaination.

"Here on earth, we have these things called Dragon Balls. They're little yellow spheres with orange stars in them, and there are seven of them all over the world. When you find all seven, they'll grant you any wish you want. And my friends wished me back to life. That's why I'm here now." A smile came over Kaede's face.

"That's so cool" She laughed, seeming to be back to her normal happy self, and he was relieved that she wasn't angry at him for killing their brother.

"Can you tell me about our father?" Goku asked her, ever curious about his past. She smiled at him.

"His name was Bardock. He had the exact same hair as you, actually..." She giggled. "You look alot like him, to tell you the truth. But, lower class males all look alike, so it's no real suprise. He was full of honor, and pride, and took on any challenge that came to him, even if it seemed impossible for him to win. He was great." She sighed, like remembering him made her happy.

"What about our Mother..?" he asked. Kaede frowned.

"Enoki. I despised her. She believed that females belonged at home, away from all the action. That we were only there to serve the males." She rubbed her temples with her fingertips, like remembering her was giving her a headache. "It's a shame I look so much like her. Raditz and I have her hair, and our faces are similar to her's." He nodded, closing his eyes, and trying to picture his parents. Kaede's voice brought him from his day dream.

"So, tell me more about these Dragon Balls."

xxx

**A/N. So, this chapter was kinda fluffy, but signifigant. There'll be more by tonight, most likely. Thanks for reading. :) 3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bulma!" Vegeta called from the door. "I'm going out to train with Kakarot, I'll be back later" Before he could leave, Bulma appeared at the enterance of the room.

"Weren't you already training today?" She asked. She sounded suspicious, but most likely that was just his guilt making him think that.

"That was with Kaede, she's no match for me. Kakarot is the only one who can put up a worth while fight"

"Well, alright. Don't hurt eachother too badly" She smiled at him, and he slipped outside. The prince really did need a good fight right now; all through dinner, all he could think about was Kaede, and he hoped a spar with Kakarot would get her off his mind. He lanuched himself into the air, and flew to the home of his rival. The Prince knocked on the door, and Kakarot's dark haired wife opened the door. She frowned at the sight of him, and really, he wasn't that pleased to see her either.

"Hello, Vegeta" she said flatly. Though the two of them despised eachother, if he liked one thing about her, it was that she wasn't afraid of him. He could have killed her where she stood, but with the way she glared at him, he almost felt like it was the other way around.

"Where's... Goku?" He asked.

"Not here. He went to train with someone named Kaede." Vegeta blinked a couple times, before asking:

"Kaede? Really?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, so there's no need for you to be here if he isn't" she told him, before closing the door in his face.

"Bitch." He mumbled to himself.

"I heard that!" her voice was muffled from behind the door. Vegeta shook his head, and walked in the direction of the forest, hoping to find Kakarot... And Kaede. He heard quiet voices up ahead, and when he saw the two of them sitting close together, it made his blood boil.

_Mine!_ he thought angrily to himself. _No one but me should be that close to her._

xxx

Kaede listened intently to Kakarot as he explained the rules and limitations of the Dragon Balls; once all seven were gathered in one place, the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, is summoned, and will grant two wishes. If a wish involves another person, they have to agree to it. Someone who died of natural causes can't be wished back. And no one can be wished back more than once. Once the wishes have been made, the Dragon Balls are scattered across the earth, and turn to stone for a year before another wish can be made with them... None of these things seemed like a problem to Kaede.

"Aren't they hard to find?" She asked her brother, trying to formulate a plan in her head.

"They were a long time ago..." He began. "But not now, with Bulma's radar." She looked at him questioningly.

"Who is Bulma?" Kakarot seemed surprised, and looked at her for too long before he said:

"Bulma is one of my best friends... And Vegeta's wife. He's never mentioned her before?" Kaede shook her head.

"You _did_ know he was married, right?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes, I knew. He's just... never said her name before." He nodded.

"Yeah, he rarely does. But Bulma is one of the smartest people on earth, I think. And her and Vegeta make a good couple." He smiled, and she forced one back to him.

"Kakarot!" A familiar voice called to him from somewhere in the trees. Kaede's ears perked up, and though she felt like smiling, she remained straight faced. Vegeta needed to know she wasn't pleased with him.

In the blink of an eye, the Prince was no more than an inch from her brother's face, and the look in his eyes was pure evil.

"A little close, there, aren't you Kakarot?" His breaths were slow and even as he glared.

"To you? Cuz I'd say you're the one who came over here" Goku replied, in his somewhat clueless way.

"Not to _me, _you imbicile. To _her_!" He yelled. Goku looked at him, clearly confused.

"Why does it matter how close I am to Kaede, Vegeta?" The prince clenched his fists, and threw one of them into Goku's stomach.

"Vegeta! No!" She interjected. "You don't un-"

"Stay out of this, little girl! this is none of your concern!" the Prince yelled to her, before kicking Goku in the head. Her brother was on his feet, and fighting back before Vegeta could hit him again. He threw a ki blast at Vegeta, and it made impact the same time as Goku's fist in his temple. Vegeta shook it off, and raised his hand in front of him. Afraid of Vegeta was going to do, Kaede threw herself between him and Goku.

"Prince!" She yelled. "Stop This! He's my brother"

xxx

Vegeta blinked rapidly, and wondered if he'd heard right.

"Brother?" He asked, dumbfounded. He heard Kakarot laugh nervously, and he looked at him as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Small world... er, Universe, eh Vegeta?" he laughed. Vegeta stood nodding like an idiot. Kaede smiled, and winked at him, but he looked away from her... And back to Kakarot, who was staring at them, confused. He cleared his throat, and said something, though Vegeta couldn't have been sure of what. When he realized that the two siblings were staring at him expectantly, he shook his head, and said:

"Sorry, what?"

"I said that Student/Teacher bond runs pretty deep doesn't it?" It took him a moment to realize he was talking about him and Kaede. But he still wansn't sure what he meant by that.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well, you just freaked out because I was sitting next to Kaede... And she says you don't go all out when you fight her..."

"Oh, right. Uh, yes" he replied, starting to feel akward in this situation. "I just don't want my... uh... student to end up in the wrong hands... Or dead. No offence, Kakarot"

"None taken" Goku said, slowly. His eyes started to narrow, like he was realizing what was going on here. Before Goku got a chance to come to full conclusuion, he cut in quickly.

"So, uh, Kakarot, I came here to spar." He thought his voice sounded shaky, and he hoped no one noticed.

"No..." Goku replied. "I have to get home to ChiChi and Goten. I'll see you guys later." And he flew off.

xxx

"That was close," Kaede giggled, walking towards Vegeta. With every step she took, he took one back.

"Kaede, look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier... I wasn't thinking." His voice was shaky, but she smiled at him, trying to put him more at ease.

"It's ok, Vegeta. It didn't hurt that badly" She reached out to him, but he took another step back.

"Not about that. I... We.. Uh..." He stuttered. "We shouldn't have, you know... Yeah." He cursed, and ran a hand through is hair. Her heart dropped, and she hung her head.

"Oh, yeah maybe you're right.. I'm sorry. I'll just, uh, go" She said, sadly, as she turned to walk away.

"Awh, shit, Kaede. Come back here. Please don't be upset. I do care about you, alot. But, I can't hurt Bulma this way. I'm sorry" As she came to stand in front of him, he brought his hand up, and rested it on her cheek.

"Vegeta, I... Just, I've been lonely for almost all my life. And when I met you, I thought I found someone who would want to be with me... Who would, you know, love me... I'm sorry, Maybe I don't belong here. I should just go and-" She was cut off by his lips coming against her's. As he pulled her in closer, she melted against him. She felt his tongue running along her lips, wanting to be granted enterance. She opened her mouth just wide enough to let it in, and he ran small circles around her tongue with his. Kaede wrapped her arms around his waist, and ran her hands over his back, feeling each of his muscles tighten as she touched them. He pulled away, breaking their kiss, but not letting her out of his arms.

"Don't you _ever_ tell me you're leaving here, got it? That's an order, as your Prince." She nodded. She would agree to anything, if it meant she didn't have to leave Vegeta's arms.

xxx

Goku watched his sister and the Prince from the shadows of the forest. He knew there was something more than a Student/Teacher relationship between them. As he watched Vegeta kiss Kaede, his heart broke for Bulma. If she knew, she would be crushed.

Unsure of what to do, Goku flew home to his wife and youngest son.

xxx

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know you all hate Kaede, but like it or not, Vegeta wants her around.**

**Will Goku tell Bulma about her husband's affair? Will Vegeta do the right thing? Find out in the next Exciting chapter of WHAT ABOUT BULMA. [PS, that was supposed to be reminiscent of the conclusion at the end of DBZ episodes, lol]. R&R :} 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta was awakened early the next morning by the phone ringing. When he looked at the clock, he cursed; No one should be calling at 7:30. Groggily, he rolled out of bed, and went to answer the damned thing.

"What?" His annoyance came through in his tone.

"Vegeta?" Kakarot's voice asked on the other end.

"Who the hell else would it be, Kakarot?" He half yelled, half whispred so he didn't wake up the others in his house.

"Right. We need to talk" He sounded serious, which was rare. But he thought nothing of it, and didn't paticularly care.

"What? Are we breaking up?" The Prince asked sarcastically.

"No. But one of your relationships has to end." His stomach dropped, and he didn't have any response.

"W... what do you mean?" He finally choked out. A million thoughts raced through his head in a matter of seconds. Did Goku find out about him and Kaede? How? Could he convince him he was wrong? What would happen if Bulma found out? Vegeta's heart beat faster, he started to sweat, and his breathing became forced. He bit his lip, and was thankful that he was on the on the phone for this, instead of it happening in person. At least this way Kakarot couldn't see the destressed look on his face.

"After I left yesterday, I felt like I couldn't go home until I was sure you weren't gonna do anything to hurt Bulma. So I hid in the forest, and hoped my suspicions were wrong. And then I watched you kiss her." He said. Vegeta was silent. What could he say to hide his guilt? Finally, he settled on:

"You're wrong, Kakarot." He knew he didn't sound convinving, but he hoped it would do the trick.

"Look, Vegeta, I know what I saw." Goku said. The Prince cursed loudly, then for lack of anything else to say, he cursed again. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips.

"Kakarot, I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Bulma, but when I'm with your sister, I can't help myself." His voice had a desperate edge to it, and he hated showing weakness in the presence of a lower-class warrior.

"Then stay away from Kaede," Goku suggested.

"No!" he cried. "I can't do that. Even when I'm not around her, she's in my head." Vegeta despised what he was about to say, but what other choice did he have?

"Help me, Kakarot." Vegeta thought he heard Goku gasp, and that made him mad. His natural response was to get defensive. "Well, you've been with that God-Awful woman for such a long time. You must know what you're doing."

"Vegeta, there's nothing I can do for you here. I'll give you a week to figure out the right thing, and do it. If you don't, I'm telling Bulma." His skin grew cold, yet sweat formed on his forehead. His voice shook as he said:

"No! Please don't tell her! As your Prince, I demand that you do not tell her!" He was terrified of his wife finding out, even more terrified of losing her.

"You aren't Prince of Earth. Your bloodline has no merit here." Goku said, sounding frustrated. "Frankly, you're lucky I'm not telling her right now." Vegeta didn't know what to say.

"Bulma is one of my best friends" Goku sighed. "And I really think it's wrong to keep this from her. But, I want thngs to work out for her... And for you. So you've got a week" Then the line went dead. And the Prince felt like ripping out his hair.

xxx

It was late in the evening when Kaede knocked on Vegeta's door. He had told her earlier to come over, because they needed to talk. When he opened the door, she lost her breath; He looked so much like himself, but so much different from the Saiyan she knew. His hair was wet, but still standing up straight on top of his head. His body was almost completely covered, only his face and neck showed... But his muscles were still very obvious beneath his clothes. He had the same harsh look on his face that he always did, but there was an underlying sadness in his eyes.

"Hello, Kaede" he sighed. She loved the way her name sounded coming from his mouth. "I only asked you to come here because Bulma and the kids aren't home right now. But this is the last time we can be alone together." She saddened, but still wasn't convinced that what he was saying was true. He had said something similar to that yesterday, but that day had ended in a kiss.

"Come in, little girl" he said, not meeting her eyes. He walked into his home, and she followed closely behind him, looking around the room, imagining the Prince doing his day-to-day activities in there. She smiled to herself.

Vegeta turned to face her, but didn't even make an attempt to touch her. He sighed heavily as he stared at her. She wondered what was on his mind... His expression gave nothing away.

"Kaede," he started talk, but said nothing more than her name. He walked to the couch in the room, dropped down onto it, and covered his face with his hands. She stood where she was, unsure of what else to do. She watched him glance up at her, then he looked down again before saying:

"Don't just stand there. Come sit." She did as she was told, but made sure she made no contact with him. But before she knew what was happening, she was on her back, with his heavy body on top of her. His lips found hers, and when he kissed her, she melted. His lips explored her neck, and the rest of her skin that wasn't covered by her shirt, and feeling bold, she let her hands slip into his hair. She felt him draw a shaky breath in, and it gave her chills. His hands trailed down her sides, then slid her shorts down her legs. He undid his pants with one hand, and freed his erection. He slipped himself inside her, and she gasped. But he lay motionless on top of her for a while, before withdrawing from her, and getting to his feet.

"No!" He yelled. "No! this can't happen!" Kaede lay confused, naked from the waist down.

"I... I just can't do this again... Ugh!" with that, he ran from the room. Kaede blinked a few times, before pulling her shorts back on. She got up, disheartened, and was about to leave when she saw something on the table... Something that had to have been the Dragon Ball Radar that her brother told her about. After making sure Vegeta wasn't in the room, she grabbed it, and ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaede was miles from where she had began her journey. The little radar had brought her half way around the world, and she had only found three of the seven Dragon Balls. She cursed to herself, and wondered why she was having such a hard time. Were people not meant to find these little spheres? She wished she had her little brother with her... or the Prince. One of them would probably know how to work the detector better. One of them would have an easier time finding the Dragon Balls than she would. But she didn't want anyone to know what she was doing. She wanted to make her wishes in secret, because she didn't think anyone but her would understand.

Though she had only been searching for a couple hours, she was growing tired, and impatient. Kaede set her self down in a forest that she had been flying over, and sat against a large tree. She had thought carefully about what she was going to wish for, and was very excited to make them realities.

xxx

Vegeta didn't quite know why he was in the gravity chamber; he didn't feel like training, he just felt like laying in bed, and staring at the ceiling. But after a trip to the bathroom that had resulted in a shattered mirror, he figured he could come here and not have to worry about breaking anything. As he slid down the wall, and sat on the tiled floor, he realized that all his agressiveness had left him. He'd lost all the rage that was in him, and it was replaced by sadness. He didn't know what to do about his situation with Kaede, but he knew that if he didn't figure it out soon, Kakarot would decide for him. He felt something wet on his face, and reached up to touch it. A tear?

_Goddamnit._ He thought. Was he crying? Like some overly-emotional woman? But, as much as he despised himself, more tears rolled down his cheeks. And the more he thought about losing Bulma, the wetter his face got. The Prince curled his legs up close to him, and rested his forehead on his knees. His whole body was shaking as sobs tore through him, and he didn't know what to do to stop it. He didn't think he had ever cried before, this was completely new to him.

"Bulma!" when he yelled her name, it echoed around the gravity chamber, bouncing off the walls, and back to his ears. He was glad his wife wasn't here to see this shameful display of weakness. He was thankful that he was all alone in the hou-

"Vegeta?" Bulma appeared in the enterance way. He scrambled to make sure his face was covered.

"Not now, woman!" He yelled, his despair coming obviously through his voice. He heard her footsteps coming towards him, and cursed to himself. She touched him gently, and he looked at her.

"Oh, God" she whispered. Her face looked worried, and so sympathetic. If it were anyone bu her, it would have made him sick. But it _was_ her.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" She asked, sounding cautious, as if he could snap at any time. He didn't like that she had to be on her guard around him. Was he that terrible?

He reached out to her, and pulled her onto his lap.

"Bulma," he whispered. He threw his arms around her, and held her as close as he could get her. More shakes went through him as he felt her hand running over his hair.

"I need you." he whispered, his face buried in her neck. Her skin was so soft, and smelled so fresh and clean.

"What was that, Vegeta. I didn't hear you" she said quietly to him. He felt pathetic saying it the first time, and he didn't want to repeat himself. But he wanted her to know.

"I need you, Bulma" he told her, his head still resting on he shoulder. She was silent for a moment before saying:

"I'm right here, honey. I'll always be right here". He cursed in his head, and thought she wouln't stay if she found out about Kaede.

"Do you promise?" He asked, feeling foolish.

"Yes, Vegeta. I promise." He knew what he had to say next, he knew what he wanted to tell her. But the words were foreign to him, and he wasn't sure he could say them. He had tried yesterday, but had lost his nerve.

"Bulma... I..." He breathed slowly. A drop of sweat ran down his forhead. He knew he had to stop thinking and say it. He took a deep breath, looked her in the eyes and said:

"Bulma, I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

"I swear to God, Goku, he was crying." Bulma said into the reciever. She played with the phone chord between her fingers, waiting for her friend's response. She wondered what had caused Vegeta to lose his composure like he did... He wouldn't just break down in tears for no reason, she didn't think.

"A few tears won't kill him, Bulma." Goku's response was cold, and so unlike something he would usually say. Had the world gone mad? No one was acting like themselves.

"It wasn't just a few tears. He was sobbing, his body was shaking, he could hardly speak. Goku, I'm worried" She sighed. She could picture his eyes, all rimmed with red, and full of sadness when he looked at her. She could hear the dependence in his voice when he's said "I need you".

"He told me he loved me." She whispered, more to herself than to Goku.

"Really?" he asked, sounding more like himself. She didn't answer him, just stood, deep in thought, with the phone in her hand. He'd let his guard down around her. He needed her. He loved her.

"Bulma, I'm sure you'll find out whats going on soon enough, whatever it is." There was a knowing tone in his voice that she didn't care for. She heard him sigh.

"You know something don-" She was interupted.

"Gotta go, good luck!" he said quickly.

"Goku, wait!" She tried to stop him, but he's already hung up. Bulma placed the phone on it's dock, just as Vegeta walked into the room. The colour had returned to his face, but he still looked like a mess; his eyes were still the colour of rubies, his hair didn't stand at attention the way it usually did, his presence wasn't as lethal, or menacing as it usually was. Something was definitely off with him.

The Prince seemed unsure as he pulled out a chair from the kitchen table, and sat on it as if it was going to break any second. He put an elbow on the table top, and rested his face against his hand.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked, looking at his boots.

"Just Goku" she said softly, feeling as though his mood could change with very little persuasion. But even those two, simple words made his eyes widen, and his hands shake.

"W..what did h..he have to say?" he asked, stuttering slightly, his face paling once again.

"Nothing, Vegeta." she reached out and took his hand. His skin was cold. His grip tightened around her fingers, and he looked up into her eyes. She tried to smile at him, but the look he was giving her was so pained, it made her want to cry.

"Oh, Vegeta," She sighed. "I wish you'd talk to me, and tell me whats wrong. I want to help."

"There's nothing you can do, Woman. Nothing at all." His voice was as sad as his expression. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers.

"Everything will be better soon, Bulma. I promise you that." Then he let go of her hand, stood up, and left the room.

xxx

Kaede smirked as she flew towards the location of the sixth Dragon Ball. They clinked together like glass-on-glass in her bag, and the sound excited her. She would bring them home to Vegeta, and ask for his help summoning the Eternal Dragon. He was the only one who wouldn't try to stop her from making her wishes. Sure, he played an earthling, with his wife, and two kids, but at heart, he was a Saiyan. And he would approve of what she was planning.

She set down in a sandy area, where the Earth Sun beat down hard on her head. She stretched, and basked in the warmth. The temperature here was similar to that on Planet Vegeta, and though she hadn't been there since she was very young, this was the climate that she was meant to live in. She skipped happily towards a cave in the distance that seemed like a logical place for the next Dragon Ball.

She pictured life after her wishes came true, and she laughed to herself. Everything would be perfect once she had what she wanted.

As she reached the mouth of the cave, she got cold. It was damp and dark beyond this point, but she stepped inside, and walked towards the location the Radar was leading her. As she lost her vision to the blackness, her other senses heightened... And she heard a low growl - like breathing right next to her ear. She almost screamed, but stopped herself. Whatever it was, it was big... And she was at a disadvantage in these lighting conditions. She took a slow step forward, and walked into a wall. She breathed a sigh of relief, and leaned against it. But then it moved.

"Shit!" she yelled, as she looked into a pair of bright orange eyes. Before she could do anything, something powerful hit her stomach, and sent her flying into the actual wall of the cave. It had knocked the wind out of her, and she needed time to catch her breath. But there was no time. A set of sharp objects - either teeth or claws - sank into her arm, and she let out a howl. She kicked in the general direction of the monster, and her foot came in contact with a a part of it. It let out a high pitched shreek. Kaede lifted her uninjured arm in front of her, and fired an energy blast, which lit up the cave just enough that she briefly saw what she was dealing with; it was huge, like she thought, and looked alot like an earth scorpion, just without a tail.

_Well_ she thought. _This won't be as hard as I origionally assumed._ She remembered killing a normal sized scorpion when she first came to earth, by stepping on it. She began to punch and kick blindly, every time striking the creature. She figured that would be enough to kill it. But then she was lifted off her feet. She screamed, merely out of suprise.

Once Kaede calmed herself, she raised both arms in front of her and yelled:

"Double Sunday!", a move her big brother had taught her as a child. Yellow Ki waves shot from both of her hands, and lit up the cave. She watched the blast strike the beast, causing it to drop her. She landed on her feet, and threw a simple ki blast above her head, to shed some light on her surroundings. The Scorpion-thing appeared dead, and just behind it, she saw the object of her desire; the six star Dragon Ball. Kaede climbed over the dead bug, and felt around for the cold glass ball. Once it was in her hand, she got out of the darkeness, and back into the desert as quickly as she could.

xxx

Bulma woke up the next morning, finding the space beside her empty. This was nothing unusual, so she got out of bed, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the kids.

As she stepped though the threshold, she saw a piece of paper on the counter. When she got closer, she noticed it was a letter, written in the messy script of her husband. Her heart started to race before she even read a word. There was no way this note could have anything good to say. And as she started to read, she found she ws right:

_Dear Bulma,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. But once you're done reading, you won't miss me. _

_ Me and you, obviously, started out badly, But after Trunks was born, I fell in love with you. And I never told you enough that I felt that way. In my life, I searched for fights, thrills, and danger, then I found you, and you were my safety. _

_ But six months ago, Kaede came to Earth. She's a female of my species, full of aggression and raw power... So much like me. She intrigued me, and we got close. I taught her to harness her power, and how to fight like a true warrior. But then it turned more than teaching her... I thought about her all the time, even when I was with you. And one day, I stopped thinking, and I slept with her. And I felt terrible after, but it didn't stop me from thinking about her. Really, though, I didn't want to think of anyone but you. So, I invited her here, and I meant just to tell her nothing could happen between us. I told her, but before I knew what I was doing, I had myself inside her again. That's as far as that went, though, becuause I ran away from her before anything could happen. I haven't seen her since. I know now, she meant nothing to me, she was just a bit of danger in my safe world. And everything about it was wrong._

_ I didn't do this to hurt you, Bulma. Believe me that's the last thing I wanted to do. But I did. I did you wrong, and you don't desrve that... Just like I don't deserve you._

_ I'm sorry. I love you, I always will love you, but I have to go. You will never see me again._

_ I hope you don't mind, but I kissed you one last time before I left. You were asleep, so, you don't have to remember it. But I just wanted one more before I left. Anyways, I'm sorry. Now, goodbye._

_ Love,_

_ Vegeta._

His thoughts were unorganized, and his spelling wasn't that good, as english wasn't his first language. A tear rolled down Bulma's cheek.

"Oh, Vegeta" she said sadly, as she crushed the paper against her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaede set down in front of Vegeta's house. She had all seven Dragon Balls in her bag, and she smiled as she knocked on the door. Vegeta had told her once that she wasn't allowed here unless he invited her... But this was important. He had to teach her how to make her wishes. The door opened, and a goregeous, blue haired woman with ruby red lips, and bloodshot eyes stood in front of her.

_God_ Kaede thought. _She has to be the most beauiful female I've ever seen. _She figured that this was Vegeta's wife... Bulma, Kakarot had said her name was.

"Can.. can I help you?" The woman asked. Her voice was shaking, like she was on the verge of crying. Kaede felt kind of akward in her presence, seeing as she slept with her husband... But Bulma didn't know anything about that.

"Umm, is Vegeta here?" she asked. The Wife's lip began to quiver, and tears formed in her eyes.

"You're K..kaede, aren't you?" She asked, her voice shaking even more than before. Kaede hated having her questions answered with questions, but since Vegeta cared about this Earth woman, she figured she deseved some respect.

"Well," Bulma began. "He... he isn't here... He left last night." What did she mean _he left_?

"Do you know where he is? I need to talk to him." she offered her a small smile, but she looked at Kaede, with daggers in her eyes.

"Did you know he was married?" She spat. Kaede's onyx eyes widened.

"Yes, I did." she said, quietly. Bulma's eyes narrowed.

"And you slept with him, anyways? What kind of person are you?"

"I, uh... " Kaede didn't know what to say. How did she find out? Did Vegeta tell her?

"You damned Saiyans are all alike. No regard for anyone but yourselves. Anyways, Vegeta is gone forever, thanks to you." Kaede blinked a couple times, and wondered if she'd heard right.

"What do you mean?" she managed to choke out.

"I mean..." Bulma started to sniffle, but kept her composure. "He left for good. Because of what happened between you two."

"But... Bulma, right? What happened with Vegeta and I was nothing." Bulma laughed.

"Is that what you'd call it? Nothing? You slept with my husband. Here on Earth, that's something" Kaede was dumbfounded. No one but Vegeta had ever taken such an angry tone with her. This woman was either very powerful, or completely insane. Her brother was right, she was well suited to the Prince. Kaede didn't think he could have actually been happy with a Homo-sapiens... But she could see why he was with her. She felt bad, now, for trying to steal him away.

"Bulma... Look, I... God, I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry though..." Kaede ran a hand through her hair, then tried to read Bulma's expression. She still looked angry, but there was a confusion in her eyes.

"You're... sorry?" She asked. Clearly that wasn't something she expected to hear.

"Yeah" Kaede nodded. "I fell for your husband. And I did actually want him for myself. But... He loves you. And he may have had a lapse in judgement, but he really does love you. And that's why he told me he didn't want to be with me. Because he only wanted to be with you. So... Sorry."

The two females stared at eachother for a bit, before Bulma's expression softened, and turned to sadness.

"I guess it's not your fault..." She sighed. "I mean, I couldn't resist Vegeta either... He tried to take over Earth, he almost killed my best friend, one of his little green men killed my boyfriend at the time."

"You mean a Saibaman." Kaede corrected.

"Whatever. But I still couldn't keep myself from wanting him... I guess he just has that effect on women" She smiled weakly, and Kaede smiled back.

"Do you... want to come in?" Bulma asked.

"Uhh, sure" She replied, and followed Bulma into Vegeta's house. Bulma dissappeared into another room, quickly, and came back with a sheet of paper.

"Vegeta left me this." She said, handing it to Kaede. She read it quickly, and her heart broke for Bulma and the Prince.

"I can help you find him, if you want. And, you know... Bring him back to you." Bulma looked at her, suprised.

"You would do that?" Kaede nodded.

"Of course. I want Vegeta to be happy, and you make him that way... And if my brother is your best friend, I'm sure he'll help too." Bulma looked confused again.

"Your... brother?" she asked.

"Yeah" Kaede laughed... "Kakar- err, Goku is my brother." Bulma's eyes were wide as she stared at her. She laughed again.

"Yeah, it's been a shock to everyone so far.

xxx

** A/N: So, just a short chapter for now. I'll write more over the weekend if I get a chance. But this should do for now. Will Bulma still want Vegeta if he returns? Will Kaede and Goku be able to bring him home? Find out in the next Exciting chapter of What About Bulma!**


	10. Author's Note

**A/N:** sorry to disappoint, but this isn't a new chapter. i promise I'm working on one, but my mind has been wandering too much to sit down and write properly. anyways, i know all of you are either on team Bulma, or team Kaede... and those of you on team Bulma either hate Kaede, or don't know what to think of her. so, I figured I'd tell you all my thoughts on Kakarot's sister, as well as on the Prince, and Bulma.

**Kaede: **First off, as Kaede's creator, I have to tell you all that I adore her. And I find it impossible to hate her. All she is is a free spirited female, who knows who she is and what she wants. And for that, I respect her. Kaede falls for Vegeta because she hasn't known anyone so similar to her since the destruction of their home planet, and being with him makes her feel like she's not alone. Though not together, the two of them have been through similar situations, like the loss of their families, and the loss of their home. And they bond over that. Really, I can't blame Kaede, at all, for falling for the Prince. And I know that if I were in her situation, I would probably do the same thing... Like, HELLO, it's Vegeta. The only reason she wants to steal him away from Bulma is that she doesn't think he can be happy with a human. But the second she meets Bulma, she knows she's wrong. Kaede is not a bad Saiyan. She's just misunderstood. Don't hate her.

**Bulma:** I don't care for Bulma... I never really have. I, honestly, think she's a bitch. But she's brilliant, and she's beautiful, so I respect her. Her and Vegeta, much to my shigrin, were meant for eachother. And they always will be.

**Vegeta:** Ah, the Prince... I know it's unhealthy, but I'm in love with Vegeta. He's arrogant, he's cocky, he's quick tempered, and cold... But I think behind his tough exterior, he's not such a bad guy. He just needs someone to soften him up. Sadly, he's just a drawing, so there's no hope there... But if I could find a real life male just like him, it would make my life complete. Anyways... I'm going to shut up before you all think i'm REALLY odd.

Well, that's my thoughts on the characters... And again, I apologize for the delay. There will be a new chapter some time this week. Thanks guys (L)


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay between Chapters, everyone! I got caught up writing a new story, **_**Reach For The Skye, **_**which you can all feel free to read. Anyhoo, my sincerest apologies. Here's the newest chapter of **_**What About Bulma**_**!**

**And PS: TerraSky, I giggled at your review. You WILL have to wait and see. But it'll be pretty much explained in this chapter. And I also enjoy pretending that I'm who Vegeta ends up with. That's the whole point of my newest story, lol.**

**Again, on with Chapter 10:**

* * *

Bulma stared at the female Saiyan sitting on her couch, talking to her best friend. She really wasn't thrilled about having her here, and didn't like playing nice. But right now she was too sad to care. She couldn't picture life without Vegeta... She didn't want to. She wanted her husband back, and if Kaede could bring him home, she would let her.

As Bulma watched Kaede, jealousy arose in her. The female was goregeous, with her floor-lenth black hair, and matching eyes. And when Vegeta said that they were similar, he was right; they shared that characteristic smirk, they both had an underlying harshness in their voices, and gave off a vibe that seemed pure evil. Every thing they did seemed to have a reason, every word they spoke had something more behind it. She looked as though she lived to train, just like he did. She knew what the Prince saw in her, and she hated it. Hated the inferiority that she was feeling.

Goku was munching on an apple while the two of them devised a plan.

"Can you sense him, Kakarot?" the female asked. Goku nodded, his mouth too full to speak. Both Bulma and Kaede stared at him, for what seemed like ages, while he chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"As far as I can tell, he hasn't even left Earth" Both women's eyes widened.

"Seriously, Goku?" Bulma asked. "But... Why would he stay here?" Goku shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm not complaining. It'll be easy to get him back, now." Again, the two females stared at him.

"I don't know about easy" Kaede said. "I haven't known Vegeta for long, but if I learned one thing about him, it's that he doesn't give into anything without a struggle"

"Yeah, Goku. She's right." Bulma sighed. He just laughed.

"You really think a struggle from Vegeta is going to be any problem for me?"

xxx

Vegeta had his knees curled up to his chest, and his head down, sitting beneath a tree in the middle of the waste-land. He couldn't bring himself to leave earth... To leave his family, or Kakarot, or his home. But he couldn't be around Bulma any longer... He couldn't put her through his shit anymore. She deserved better than him. And she could find someone who didn't take her for granted like he did. Maybe she could get back with that Yamcha fellow. The Prince cringed at that idea; he couldn't stand the thought of that pathetic human putting his hands all over his woman. That weakling was killed by a saibaman, for Chrissakes. He couldn't protect her, or Bulla, if either of them needed it. They had trunks, he supposed. But as much faith as he had in his son, he wasn't enough to look after them. So he was going to stay here, and watch over them, but he wouldn't interfere with their lives. He wanted his wife to be happy, and he knew the only way that was possible was if he left her alone.

The sound of thunder filled his ears, and he felt the temperature drop just as rain began to fall. He thought it fitting that the weather should match his mood. He had never felt quite this terrible; Not when Planet Vegeta was destroyed, not when that fat bastard Yajirobe cut off his tail, or when he was nearly killed by Kakarot, or when Freiza killed him on Namek.

As he began to think about his race, he realized something. A Saiyan was trained to fight from the time they could walk. They were born with tails, and the ability to turn into giant monkies. And with enough training, they could turn into Super Saiyans with extremely high power levels. Saiyans were warriors, through and through. But, Saiyans were also lovers. When they found a mate, they bonded with them for life. And a bonded male Saiyan without his mate was nothing. He knew this now, as he thought about the loss of his female.

"Oh, God," He whispered to himself. "How am I going to live without you, Bulma?" He knew full well no one would hear him.

xxx

Kaede was flying, following her bother, to Vegeta's location. She felt miserable.

_ Who wouldn't?_ She thought. She was on a mission to bring the man she loved back to his wife. She must have looked as bad as she felt, because Kakarot kept giving her sympathetic glances, and it was starting to aggravate her.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that, Kakarot?" she asked bitterly.

"You know this is for the best, right?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, little brother" she lied.

"You know exactly what I mean, Kaede. I know how you feel about Vegeta. And I know bringing him back to Bulma is hard on you. But you're doing the right thing. This is the only way he'll be happy." She cursed to knew he was right, as much as she hated to admit it.

"Stay out of my head" She mumbled. He gave her that sympathetic look again, but she just glared at him. He looked away from her, and continud to fly.

xxx

Vegeta was so busy wallowing in his self pity that he didn't notice the two familliar ki's heading towards him until they landed on the ground infront of him. He looked up from his lap just enough to recognize their boots; the larger pair was dark blue with a red stripe, belonging to Kakarot. The smaller pair were identical to his; white with yellow toes... Belonging to the one female he never wanted to see again. He wondered what the brother/sister duo was doing here. He hung his head again.

"What do you two want?" he asked, though his words were harsh, his tone was far from it. He heard one of them step foreward. He knew it was Kakarot when he spoke.

"We're here to bring you back to Bulma" Vegeta shook his head.

"No. I'm going back"

"Vegeta, Bulma is a wreck. She wants you home" His spirits lifted briefly. She wanted him home? But he shook that thought from his head.

"I'm not going back. It will be better this way." This time Kaede spoke:

"You're going wheather you like it or not. Don't think for a second that Kakarot and I are leaving without you. Now, we can do this the easy way..." Vegeta felt her powering up. "Or the hard way." He looked up at them and smirked half-heartedly.

"Do your worst"


End file.
